


The Red Queen

by shameless_ramblings



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gangsters, Horses, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_ramblings/pseuds/shameless_ramblings
Summary: Elsie Finleigh and Tommy reunite when the war finished. The events that occurred over the five years they've been apart have taken a toll on both. The question is now, how high was that cost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: None**

**Word Count: 860**

**Edited/Beta-ed: No**

* * *

 

Elsie Finleigh, holding tightly onto John’s four children, Katie, Elizabeth, Johnathan and Henry, charged through the crowd, towards the end of the tracks. Faces, some streaked with tears, others haunted and drawn, crowded her field of vision. Katie, squirmed in her arms, whimpering at the on onslaught of noise and bodies. Johnathan, previously holding on to her skirts, let out a cry then darted ahead of her and through the crowd. Elsie stood on her tip toes, trying to see where he had run off to. Then, through a part in the crowds, stood three soldiers. One tall and light haired, a leaner one with a moustache. Elsie let out a cry and she strode faster through the crowd, the poor children struggling along with her. She glanced through the crowd, still searching the faces for a man, just taller than herself, with brown hair and icy eyes and a teasing curl to his lips. Johnathan was mere steps in front of her, despite his head start. She grabbed the back of his shirt, lest he be shoved onto the tracks by the crowds. He cursed at her, and was lucky she didn’t have a free hand, otherwise he would have received a wallop around the head.

Finally, they broke through, and Johnathan, finally freed, charged forwards, followed closely by Elizabeth and Henry. He caught sight of them just as they launched themselves into his arms. Managing to kneel down in time, he wrapped his arms around them, pulling them close. Arthur spotted her and nodded, a grin breaking out across his face. Elsie smiled back, a real smile that hadn’t been seen since the train had pulled out of this very station four years ago. Katie buried her head into her neck as Arthur came closer, arms locking around Elsie’s neck.

“Hey, Katie,” Elsie whispered. “It’s Daddy, and Uncle Arthur. Say hello.”

John, a child clinging to each arm, walked over to her. He gently wrapped her in his arms, careful not to crush his daughter.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes, Elsie.” His voice was quiet and heartbreakingly cracked.

“You’re home now, Johnny. You’re safe.” His arms tightened around her for a moment, before Katie let out a slight giggle. John pulled back a smile curling his lips as his daughter giggled again.

“You’ve grown up, haven’t you?” He reached for her as the toddler as she stretched her chubby arms for him. Elsie smiled as John cooed down at his daughter.

“Elsie.”

She turned, another cheek splitting grin on her face. “Arthur!”

The eldest Shelby pulled her in for a bone shattering hug. Like his brother, he gave her an extra squeeze before releasing her.

“I missed you,” he said, grin still in place. There was something off about it though, a sort of grimace to the curl of his lips. Elsie frowned, running a hand over a scar that had appeared near his eyebrow.

“I thought I told you to come back unscathed.”

Arthur laughed. “We never listened to you, did we? Why should we start now?”

Elsie grinned. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention over his shoulder. A man, about her height, icy eyes trained on a group of soldiers in front of him. As she watched, each man saluted him, then they dispersed into the crowd. Finally, those icy eyes turned towards her. Elsie, unable to wait a moment longer, darted past Arthur and through the crowds at a pace her mother would tut at.

“Running through crowds like that, all arms and legs is entirely unbecoming Elizabetha,” her mother would have muttered, knitting another scarf furiously.

Elsie couldn’t bring herself to care. She ran towards that man with the blue eyes as fast as she could. His lip quirked at the sight of her and the tears that had been building over four years finally broke free. She launched herself into Tommy’s arms, pulling him close and burying her face into his neck. Her feet were dangling off the ground, her weight supported purely by his arms.

She pulled back so she could kiss him. His lips were just as soft as she remembered, if a little more chapped. Her arms ran up his neck, into his hair, tangling themselves in the locks. He pressed her closer and their mouths opened, tongues mingling. He kept his hands on her waist, though they tightened their grip with each stroke of her tongue. Someone bumped into them, muttering apologies, and they broke apart.

“Hello,” Elsie grinned. She untangled her fingers form his hair and rand her finger down a prominent cheekbone.

“Hello.” His lip curled, not quite a full smile.

“I missed you.” Needing to be closer, she rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and just breathing him in. It was like he was her first breath of air after years drowning.

“And I, you.”

There was a whistle, and Elsie turned to see John and Arthur gesturing to them. Reluctantly, Elsie pulled away from Tommy, though she refused to release his hand. Fingers intermingled, they made their way back to the others.

“Let’s go home, yeah?” asked Arthur.

“Yeah,” Elsie said, turning back to grin at Tommy, who didn’t return her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Language**

**Word Count: 1095**

**Edited/Beta-ed: No**

* * *

 Watery Lane was alive with music, laughter and flowing ale. John and his children took a taxi home, as there wasn’t enough room in the 4-person car Elsie had taken to the station. Much to her dismay, Tommy insisted on driving and Arthur only ever sat in the front seat, so Elsie was confined to the back, staring at the back of Tommy head. It was a nice head, but not as nice to look at as the side of his face. Every so often, she would catch Tommy watching her in the rear-view mirror, rather than focussing on the road. She would give him a smile, which he did not return. Biting her lip, Elsie forced herself to look out the side, at the streets passing them. To her, nothing had changed in four years, but every now and then, Arthur would make a comment that he didn’t like the new building, or that there were too many automobiles on the road.

Most of the passers-by were too involved in their own world to witness the return of the Shelby’s, but a few recognised the car and the occupants. Those few quickly looked away as the car passed. When they finally rolled to a halt outside the Shelby house, Elsie felt the small niggle of worry she had grown into butterflies in her stomach. She and Polly had discussed the return of the Shelby boys, of the struggles they would have to face as they returned to civilian life. The stories of men, half-mad with shell shock and nightmares had circulated all the salons and parlours. Elsie had told herself that Tommy was strong, that she could help him and they would be together again, even if he had changed. The small silver ring on her finger suddenly felt like it weighed a ton.

Polly opened the door before Elsie could even knock. Strong, unshakeable Aunt Polly had a hand pressed to her quivering mouth, tears in her dark eyes. Elsie slipped past her, giving Polly a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Inside, the house was a mess. Papers and stacks of coin littered the table and the double doors to the betting room were swinging gently as people rushed in and out. There was shouting and the slamming of fists on tables as men cocked guns and tipped cartons of bullets onto ledgers.

“What the fuck is going on?”

* * *

 

 **Tommy** :

I heard a yell from inside and drew myself away from Polly. Inside, the house hadn’t changed. It was still a mess, the pictures hanging crookedly on the walls, tea cups and pots littering the side tables and counters. Through the double doors I could see men loading revolvers and pistols, bullets littering the tables. In the midst of it all stood Elsie, hands on hips. I couldn’t see her face, but I knew from the set of her shoulders she was not pleased.

“What do you mean he’s screwed us over?” Elsie’s raised voice caught the attention of everyman in the room. Silence fell and Tommy watched curiously as they turned to Elsie to observe.

“Well,” the man continued, twisting his cap in his hands, carefully avoiding the razor blades. “We sent him off to collect, and Billy’s son saw him running to the Irish quarter with the money.”

“You mean to tell me that one of your men has been using our money to fund the Rocha’s?”

Tommy watched as the man flinched. “Aye, miss.”

Complete silence. There were quiet footsteps behind him and Tommy glanced back to see Polly, John and Arthur slip quietly in.

“Right. You find him and bring him to me. You tell him that he’d better get my money back, or he’ll lose his fingers. You, go find whoever is the Ladislaus and bring him to the stables. I want a meeting. Fuck off.”

About half of the men left, while the other half waited expectantly for orders. They hadn’t yet noticed the Shelby’s entrance, or if they had, they didn’t show it.

“Right,” Elsie continued. “You lot, clean this mess up. The children are going to be here more and I don’t want Finn tripping on a bullet. Everyone finish then head home to your families.” From the tilt of her head, Tommy knew Elsie had that sly grin on her face. “There’s gonna be one hell of a party here tonight boys.”

There was a laugh, then everyone moved off to complete their chores. His brothers moved to flank him.

“One hell of a lass, she’s grown into,” Arthur commented.

“Aye,” said John. “And not too bad on the eyes.”

Tommy didn’t say anything, simply strode into the room and into the line of sight of every man in there.

Instantly he was surrounded by the men, each clapping him on the shoulder with words of welcome. He smiled, shook hands with each, asked about wives and children. He could hear Arthur and John doing the same behind him. on the other side of the room, Elsie was talking with one of the wives, a plump, dark haired woman. The woman gestured to a ledger she had sitting open. Elsie pointed to something, muttered something then nodded. She gave the woman a smile. The woman giggled, then nodded towards Tommy. Elsie turned to look at him and Tommy raised an eyebrow at her. She still blushed like a schoolgirl, then.

The women laughed and separated, Elsie heading to the back office, ledger in hand. Tommy drew himself away from the men, intent on following her, when a hand wrapped itself around his elbow. He turned, ready to snap, when he realised it was Polly. Mouth set in a hard line, she dragged him back to the kitchen.

“Pol-“ She released his arm only to grab the lapels of his green coat and pull him close.

“Now, you shut up and listen,” she said. “You have the same look in your eye that your father did when he left your mother. That girl in there has done a lot in the past five years. If you’re going to break her heart, you do it now. Don’t leave it and let her grow attached again.”

“What do you mean by that?” he probed.

Polly glanced back to where Elsie was gesturing to the betting boards. “You ask her yourself.”

With that, Polly strode away, skirts swishing, making a beeline for Finn. The poor lad spotted her, beer halfway to his mouth. In a flash he was out the door and the men were cheering him on.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Smut, language**

**Word Count: 2142**

**Edited/Beta-ed: No**

* * *

 

Elsie tugged Arthur up the stairs, grunting under his weight. John was passed out in the living room, with a carefully folded blanket under his head and a bucket next to him. Elsie had considered doing the same for Arthur, but he was in slightly better shape, and she decided to at least attempt to get him into bed. So, here she was, bent under his weight and simultaneously wondering if he was this light before the war. She tried to make it silently past Polly’s door, not wanting a fuss to be made. Only, Arthur chose that moment to swing an arm out, knocking off a vase. The wooden door swung open, creaking the whole way. Like some demon out of, a dishevelled, black eyed Polly stood, the light from a single candle flicking shadows across the woman’s drawn features. Like a deer in the headlights, Elsie froze.

“Elsie,” Polly said slowly. “What are you doing?”

Elsie shrugged. “I wanted to at least get him into bed. His first night home shouldn’t be on the living room floor. Unfortunately, I can’t apply the same principle to John, he’s far worse that this and I couldn’t move him on my own.”

As much as Polly liked Elsie, she had far too big a heart. “I’ll get Tommy.”

“No!” Elsie cried.

Polly raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“He was tired, he went to bed earlier. I don’t want to wake him,” she explained, flushing.

“I think it’s too late for that, Els.” Both women jumped at Tommy’s voice. Arthur groaned and mumbled something Elsie couldn’t quite catch. Tommy gestured for Elsie to lay Arthur down. Carefully, she lowered the man to the floor, then stepped back. In two quick steps, Tommy was standing over Arthur. Elsie flinched as Tommy bent slightly, then lay a heavy slap onto his brother’s cheek. With a cry, Arthur sat up, swinging wildly. As Elsie leapt backwards, Tommy leapt forwards, pinning his brother’s hands by his side. Elsie watched half in fear, half in fascination as Tommy commanded Arthur to stop. Like the well-trained soldier he had become, Arthur stopped fighting. He glanced around, wide eyed and… scared. Elsie’s chest constricted with unshed tears.

After a moment, Arthur nodded, and stood. Brushing himself off, he glanced at the women, both wide-eyed and still. He turned away and stumbled into his room without another word. Reaching into his pocket, Tommy withdrew a cigarette and lit it. heavy with tension, Elsie suddenly felt as though she was suffocating. With a nod goodnight, Polly disappeared back inside her room. A sense of dread Elsie had not expected settled over her as she realised it was only her and Tommy left now, no Blinders or family to act as a buffer between them.

“Where do you sleep?” Tommy asked. The end of the cigarette glowed red as he inhaled. Elsie watched in rapt attention as he opened his mouth and gently let the smoke curl out of his mouth. Elsie was suddenly aware of just how long he had been away. As if he could sense what she was thinking, Tommy’s lips curled.

“Elsie?’ he prompted.

Mentally shaking herself, Elsie cleared her throat. “It was, uh, your room. I wasn’t sure if you wanted me in there tonight, so I, uh, moved out my stuff. I have a room at my mother’s place.”

Tommy tilted his head. “You stayed in my room for five years?”

Elsie blushed. “I missed you.”

Tommy took another drag of his cigarette, then stubbed it out in a conveniently placed ash tray. He gave her anther smirk that sent curls of heat through her. Then, he turned and left. He just strode down the hall and into his bedroom. Unsure of what to do, Elsie lingered in the hall for a moment. Then she leapt.

She followed Tommy’s path down the hall and into the bedroom. She couldn’t see him, so, assuming that he was in the attached bathroom, she walked slowly towards the bed. Despite living here for five years, Elsie felt like a stranger in that room. She made it halfway across the room before the door swung shut with a click. She turned around, startled, to see Tommy leaning against it. He gestured for her to come closer and she took one step before he was reaching for her arm and roughly pulling her towards him. In an instant she was wrapping the in the smell of alcohol and smoke. He pressed his lips roughly against her’s, demanding and hot. Elsie groaned, five years of missing him building up and coming out in a gush. He spun her, and walked them backwards until she was pressed against a wall. Her hands, previously hanging by her side, now wound their way through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Elsie’s fingers tightened when he lifted her knee to wrap around his waist. She let out a pant when her core come into contact with his. He snarled against my lip, his teeth digging into her flesh.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” he whispered.

She smiled. “I’ve been waiting five years.” She giggled when he hefted her other leg around his hips, effectively lifting her off the floor. Squealing, he moved backwards, supporting her entire weight. She felt his grin against my lips as he walked backwards towards the bed. He let her drop off his body and she squeaked as she bounced on the bed. Raising herself up on her elbows, Elsie raised an eyebrow expectantly.

She sent a pointed glance to the bulge in his pants. “Sir, I believe this is the time to remove all articles of clothing.”

“Ladies first,” he said, gesturing to my dress.

She shrugged. “As the gentleman wishes.”

Carefully standing on the bed, she turned my back on Tommy. Slowly, she unbuttoned her dress, looking over her shoulder at Tommy every so often. When she finished the last button, she turned back to Tommy, then let her dress slip off my shoulders.

Tommy grinned. “Expecting something, were you?”

Elsie smiled, fingering the lace of her new lingerie. “I bought this the day you left. I promised when you returned, I would welcome you home in it.”

Tommy stepped forwards, that little sly grin on his face. He took her hands and pulled her to her knees, still on the bed. They pair were now eye to eye. Still smirking, he pulled her hands to his shirt. Smiling up at him, she undid his to buttons. As she uncovered his chest, something red caught her eye. Glancing down from his face, she carefully peeled back the material. Surrounded by a tattoo of a rising sun, was a scar. It wasn’t neat, like other bullet wounds Elsie had seen, but all torn and red. Shrapnel. Elsie trailed a finger of the patch of skin, nearly the size of her palm.

So close to his heart, she thought. Tommy caught her hand in his, holding it there.

“Look at me,” he demanded. His accent was stronger, a result of lust or alcohol. “I’m here.”

Elsie nodded, and left the scar. A sense of urgency overtook her and she quickly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. His body was harder, more masculine, than when he had left. However, the slight jut of his ribs and pronounced cheekbones spoke of the starvation he had endured in the trenches. Stepping back, Tommy carefully reached for the hem of Elsie’s shift. She raised her arms over her head and he lifted the material off. Without a second thought, he let the silk drop to the floor and carefully climbed onto the bed opposite Elsie. They knelt together, legs interlocker, on the small mattress, him still in his pants and her in her bra and drawers. Tommy pressed his forehead against Elsie’s before slowly reaching around her, letting his fingers scrape against the skin of her arms and sides, before pulling the ribbons of her bra undone. The material slipped between them, leaving Elsie bare to Tommy. Carefully, he raised his hands to her, cupping her soft, heavy breast in his hand. He brushed his finger against her nipple and marvelled at her reaction.

Her eyes closed and her back arched into his hand. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp and Tommy didn’t think that he’d seen anything so beautiful in five years. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pushing her backwards to lay on the bed. Carefully sliding his body against her, he settled on top. He supported his weight on his elbows, but let his hips settle between her thighs. Possessed by lust, Elsie rutted against him, drawing groans and pants from both of them.

With trembling hands, she reached between them and undid his pants and drawers. She slid them down his hips and he wiggled them off completely. He fell, hot and heavy, pressing against her. Moving quickly now, he reached down and drew the last of the lingerie from her body. He went to kneel between her legs, wanting and ready to taste her, but her hand on his chest stopped him. He glanced at her questioningly.

“Not now,” she panted.

“Later,” he promised.

He slipped his hands under her legs, winding them around his waist. Elsie sat up, her legs on either side of his. Carefully, she gripped him in her small hand. His head fell to her shoulder, where his hot breath tickled her skin. She stroked him, feeling the velvet wrapped steel beneath her fingers. She pumped a few times, twisting her hand at the end, drawing delicious sounds from him. They stayed like that for a few moments, before the pleasure grew too much for Tommy. He yanked her hand away. Understanding, Elsie rose, positioned him at her entrance, the slowly, ever so slowly slid down. From her position, she was slightly higher than him. He held her gaze the whole way down, each inch further drawing her eyes further closed.

Elsie had to move slowly, the years of abstinence making her tight.  By the time he was full inside her, she was panting openly. Her face pressed into his neck. Not wishing to push her to move, Tommy turned his head and bit and sucked at her neck. She moaned and she clenched around him. Finally, she rose up and let herself drop back down. Tommy wrapped his hands around her waist, helping her move. When he felt her straining, he pushed her backwards, nudging her leg higher over his hip and angling his leg high, allowing him to do deeper. Under him, Elsie’s eyes rolled back into her head. She let out a keening whine as she tightened almost painfully around him. Her first orgasm of the night. Tommy slowed his thrusts to allow her to recover. When her hands slid down to his ass, pushing him, he let himself loose. His head dropped to hers and their lips connected as his thrusts increased.

The feeling was indescribable. For five years, Elsie had waited. Now, finally, here he was, his body covering hers, protecting her. He was inside her and around her and part of her and she was complete. His breaths were hot in her ear, lips hard on hers. His blue eyes, when opened, were near black with lust for her, his leg, nearly tucked under her hip, allowed him to move deeper and hit that spot that drove her crazy. The need for him, for release, was driving her insane. She rolled her hips in time with him, each thrust driving them up the bed. However, as hard as Tommy was being, he was also gentle. His thrusts, though driving, were slow. This was a reunion. The time for hard and fast would be later. Though this was still hard, it was still slow. They were learning each other again, finding their places together.

She came first, crying out against his neck, clenching around him. He was triggered by her release, his mouth dropping open and eyes squeezing shut as he came in her. When the aftershocks faded, Tommy pulled out, quickly reaching for his shirt on the floor next to them. He cleaned them both, then threw the shirt in the corner. Sleepy now, Elsie carefully peeled down the cover from underneath her, slipping her legs under the covers. Tommy slipped in behind her, wrapped her in his arms. She pressed a kiss to his forearm before wiggling back against him and closing her eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered.

He said something back, but she was already slipping to sleep, happy and sated.

* * *

 

Tommy felt her kiss his arm, wrapped around her. He couldn’t bear to drag himself from her.

“I love you.”

He had barely heard you whisper, yet the guilt that shot through his heart he was definitely aware of.

“I’m sorry,” he replied.

 


End file.
